parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Box Jellyfish
The infamous box jellyfish (Chironex fleckeri) developed its frighteningly powerful venom to instantly stun or kill prey, like fish and shrimp, so their struggle to escape wouldn’t damage its delicate tentacles. Their venom is considered to be among the most deadly in the world, containing toxins that attack the heart, nervous system, and skin cells. It is so overpoweringly painful, human victims have been known to go into shock and drown or die of heart failure before even reaching shore. Survivors can experience considerable pain for weeks and often have significant scarring where the tentacles made contact. Box jellies, also called sea wasps and marine stingers, live primarily in coastal waters off Northern Australia and throughout the Indo-Pacific. They are pale blue and transparent in color and get their name from the cube-like shape of their bell. Up to 15 tentacles grow from each corner of the bell and can reach 10 feet (3 meters) in length. Each tentacle has about 5,000 stinging cells, which are triggered not by touch but by the presence of a chemical on the outer layer of its prey. Box jellies are highly advanced among jellyfish. They have developed the ability to move rather than just drift, jetting at up to four knots through the water. They also have eyes grouped in clusters of six on the four sides of their bell. Each cluster includes a pair of eyes with a sophisticated lens, retina, iris and cornea, although without a central nervous system, scientists aren’t sure how they process what they see. Gallery Anemenome Blue Tang Clownfish Dolphin Eel Flounder Goldfish Hermit Crab Isopod Jellyfish Krill Lobster Manatee Narwhal Octopus Penguin Queen Conch Ray Shark Turtle Urchin Viperfish Whale X-ray Fish Yellow Boxfish Zebra Shark.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Alligators Bears Cats Dogs Elephants Foxes Giraffes Hippos Iguanas Jellyfishes Kangaroos Lions Monkeys Numbats Okapis Peacocks Quails Rhinos Snakes Turtles Tortoises Urials Unicorns Vultures Walruses X-ray Tetras Yaks Zebras.jpg Windy Jellyfish Sting.jpg Alligator Butterfly Cat Dog Elephant Egret Flamingo Frog Giraffe Horse Iguana Jellyfish Koala Lion Monkey Narwhal Octopus Penguin Quail Quagga Rhinoceros Snake Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale X-ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg The Largest Dangerous Animal is the Elephant.jpg Star_meets_Box_Jellyfish.png Books DSC_4884asd.jpg IMG 0033.jpg IMG_0055.jpg IMG 9720.JPG 27D7E541-20B8-441F-BEC0-61A48C766F74.jpeg 0D149676-4B0B-4E4F-B048-865983109B2B.jpeg CD392059-42D2-4BD3-A2E2-76E76447FF36.jpeg 40852658-B771-40E9-9D95-7F72F5DA66BB.jpeg 7F86BF96-CE66-46D5-839A-DD1303571E41.jpeg 9399EA49-FA66-4F25-8216-9E69D927B6BC.jpeg 6844EDA4-6D8A-403E-92AB-E39191D892E2.jpeg E8ED80DB-E641-4686-913F-6734844512D7.jpeg F9FE91EC-F752-5797-024A-7845955623E8.jpeg 3C28B711-A02F-4C4D-9495-50ED908C6AD4.jpeg 93D08DF5-1D50-5314-93C8-EA95CCA3499D.jpeg 46C536E3-283A-4D3C-B216-0BE67DFBDBCB.jpeg 400B5D15-7359-4AC9-889A-A21F8A2AA43F.jpeg 9EBD5541-4154-49E5-9007-4B657DA213CC.jpeg 32C7DDD1-1E04-4F00-8AFD-4F9EEBF4CF90.jpeg 050F1027-4CA0-4C22-ACAD-9EDB02D34CC7.jpeg IMG 3260.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Cnidarians Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Okinawa churaumi aquarium animals Category:Sharks and Other Deadly Ocean Creatures Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Poisonous Animals (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Poison (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Awesome Oceans Monsters of the Deep Animals